SHINee, The Love Experts
by DuBu-Girl
Summary: SHINee adalah pakar cinta yang akan mengabulkan semua permohonanmu. pakar" cinta yang tersedia:Onew yng manis, Jonghyun yng perfeksionis, Key yng cntik, minho yng gentleman dan taemin yng imut.


**Anneyong!**

**Author balik lagi nih!**

**Author kali ini mau bagiin cerita ttg SHINee Salon!**

**Wkwkwk**

**Just check it out!^^**

.

.

* * *

Chapter I : Am I Look Beautiful?

.

Kim Taeyeon adalah seorang yeoja yang pendek dan kurus. Dia sangat, sangat, dan SANGAT tidak bangga dengan keadaan tubuhnya. "Haah.. kapan aku bisa lebih berisi dan lebih tinggi.. T_T.. aku mau lebih tinggi..," katanya. Tiba-tiba, orang yang disukai Taeyeon muncul. "Wah, ada Taeyeon-shi!^^ bisa bantu aku membawakan ini? Eh.. tidak usah deh! Kau kan terlalu kecil. Nanti kalau tertimpa kardus berat ini gimana?" kata namja itu sebelum Taeyeon meraih kardus berat itu. "Huh! Shindong-oppa! Kok aku gk boleh bantu sih! Kan kasihan Shindong-oppa.. itu kardusnya aku bawain satu deh!" "Andwae! Nanti kamu mati tertimpa loh!" sahabatnya—Choi Siwon tertawa, lalu kedua namja itu pun pergi.

"Waeyo? Waeyo? Kenapa mereka tidak mengerti? Kenapa Shindong-oppa tidak mengerti aku?" isak Taeyeon. Di saat itulah.. seorang namja berjubah putih muncul. "Kamu mau jadi sempurna? Kamu mau jadi cantik?" Tanya namja itu (memangnya ibu peri ya? Kok tiba" muncul -_-''). "Aku mau..," kata Taeyeon, menerima uluran tangan namja yang (WOW!) ternyata sangat tampan dibalik topengnya. "Ikut aku. Masuklah ke dalam jubahku. Ayo. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu," kata namja itu yang disambut dengan senang hati oleh Taeyeon. Taeyeon pun masuk ke dalam jubah bersama namja itu dan..

JREENG!

Tahunya dia sudah sampai di suatu ruangan.

"Ahh.. ini dimana..," Tanya Taeyeon. "Ini studio pribadi kami. Studio untuk mempercantik yeoja-yeoja yang kami permak jadi cantik," kata namja itu. Namja itu menyambut tangan Taeyeon, dan mencium punggung tangan yeoja mungil itu.

"Namaku Onew. Aku akan mengubahmu menjadi cantik. Aku adalah pakar cintamu yang akan memenuhi permohonanmu."

"Eh.. i..iya..," kata Taeyeon. Taeyeon pun ditarik menuju tempat baju. "Kau tidak mau terlihat kurus dan pendek kan? Kalau begitu coba pakai baby dress ini," kata Onew sambil memberikan baby dress berwarna peach lembut dan berenda. Onew pun membisikkan sesuatupada yeoja imut itu, "Aku yang akan menangani semuanya Taeyeon. Aku adalah ibu perimu," katanya sambil mencium tengkuk Taeyeon yang tinggi—karena tubuhnya yang mungil. Taeyeon pun merona, dan dia pun mencoba baju itu. Dan hasilnya..

SREKK..

Taeyeon membuka pintu kamar pas itu. Onew tersentak, lalu berdeham kagum. "pilihanku memang tidak salah. Kau terlihat manis dan lebih tinggi serta terlihat lebih berisi menggunakan baby dress itu. Karena kulitmu yang putih dan bersinar, Taeyeon, kaulah yang cocok memakainya," kata Onew, yang semakin mendekat padanya. "A-apa yang kau lakukan Onew..," "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa.. hmm.. how passionate you are, Taeyeon..," kata Onew menggigit telinga Taeyeon pelan. Taeyeon mendesah, dan dia sadar kalau hubungannya dengan Onew baru 2 jam terakhir, tapi..

BATS! Taeyeon menepis Onew.

"Onew.. mianhae.. tapi aku harus menyatakan perasaanku sekarang pada Shindong-oppa," kata yeoja kecil itu lalu dia berlari keluar dari studio itu. "Baiklah.. tugasku berarti sudah selesai.." katanya pada Taeyeon yang sudah pergi.

.

Di Kafe..

Taeyeon tahu Shindong berada di sana karena setiap hari dia melihat namja gembul itu masuk ke kafe itu. Taeyeon pun masuk.

"Wah, Anneyong Taeyeon.. kamu kok ada di sini? Kamu juga terlihat manis^^," Tanya Shindong. "Oppa.. bisa ikut aku sebentar..?" Tanya Taeyeon untuk menerima kepastian. "Ne.. geundae, Siwon, aku pergi dulu, ya! Nanti aku kembali^^," kata Shindong lalu bersama Taeyeon keluar dari kafe itu.

.

Di taman..

Mereka berdua berhenti disini. Shindong yang menarik Taeyeon ke dalam pelukannya. "Sungguh Taeyeon.. kau terlihat lebih cantik," kata Shindong. Taeyeon hanya bingung. 'Aku sudah bersama Shindong-oppa sekarang.. tapi.. kenapa aku tidak senang?' pikir Taeyeon, air mata nya mengambang di pelupuk matanya.

'Aku akan membuatmu cantik.'

'Aku suka dirimu apa adanya.'

'kulitmu putih dan bersinar..'

'Berarti tugasku sudah berakhir.. Taeyeon..'

.

Taeyeon pun menangis. "A-ah.. Taeyeon.. kenapa kau menangis? Taey—," "Mianhae oppa, aku harus pergi," kata Taeyeon lalu beranjak menuju studio itu. Tapi.. yang ada hanya segelan dari polisi. "Onew.. kau dimana Onew.. huks.. huks.. Onew.. ONEW!" Taeyeon mengerang dengan rasa sakit yang sangat di hatinya. Dia pun berjalan menuju trotoar untuk menyebrang. Saking sedihnya.. yeoja mungil itu sampai berjongkok dan menangis. "Onew.. saranghae.. saranghae.. Onew.. hiks.. hiks..," isak Taeyeon. "Kalau suka, bilang pada orangnya langsung dong," kata seorang namja. Dengan cepat dia berbalik, dan menemukan Onew ada didepannya. Onew memeluk yeoja itu dengan erat. "Saranghae, Taeyeon.. setiap aku menyentuhmu.. aku tidak bisa menahan lagi perasaan ini.. aku sudah berhenti jadi pakar cintamu.. tapi apakah kau mau menjalin cinta denganku..?" Tanya Onew penuh kepastian. "Ne, Onew.. saranghae..," isak Taeyeon bahagia. Mereka pun berjalan menuju cinlok mereka—studio rahasia itu.

.

FIN

.

Masih ada lanjutannya lagi readers..

Lanjut!^^

* * *

.

Chapter 2—Oh No! I'm Look Like Hell!

.

Shin Sekyung adalah yeoja yang bekerja di agensi model yang cukup terkenal. Dia adalah adik sepupu Taeyeon—yang dia dengar dari kakaknya itu sendiri bahwa kakak sepupunya itu sudah berpacaran dengan namja berjubah putih yang dia temui hanya dalam satu hari. Saat mendengarnya, Sekyung agak sedih.. karena dia satu-satunya model dengan alis tebal. "Hik.. kok aku seperti namja sih..," isaknya. "Karena kamu model paling jelek disini," kata Tiffany, sunbaenya. "Benar. Mana ada yeoja dengan alis tebal seperti dirimu? Hahaha..," ejek Hyoyeon, adik Tiffany yang super—judes! "Hukks.. hukks.. andai saja alisku tidak tebal.. hukk..," tiba-tiba, ada namja berjubah putih, mengulurkan tangannya dan bertanya, "Apa kamu mau jadi cantik?" "Aku mau, aku mau! Apakah kau peri?" Tanya Sekyung sesengukan. "Bukan. Tutup matamu." Sekyung menutup matanya dan..

JRENGG!

Dia sudah ada di sebuah ruangan kosong. "Dimana aku?" "Kau ada di studioku. Aku akan membuatmu jadi cantik. Tenang saja," kata namja itu. Namja itu memberikan salam hormat ala pangeran."Namaku Jonghyun. Mulai hari ini aku akan menjadi pakar cintamu." "Ah.. ehmm.. nee..," kata Sekyung. Sekyung pun dipersilahkan duduk di sofa. Jonghyun pun merapikan alisnya dengan hati-hati.. membrush bulu matanya untuk membuatnya lentik, dan melebarkan mata Sekyung dengan memberinya softlens bening.

Permakan itu membutuhkan waktu 2 jam dan akhirnya..

"Selesai. Kau sekarang terlihat lebih cantik."

Sekyung membuka matanya dan.. dia kagum. Bisa saja dia pingsan. "Jonghyun.. ini.. apakah ini aku?" Tanya Sekyung. "Ya.. ini adalah dirimu. Aku menyukaimu kau tahu? Sejak 2 jam. 15 menit dan 59 detik yang lalu." "Jin—Jinjja? Apakah kau serius menyukaiku? Tapi aku kan… aku tidak cantik..," kata Sekyung. Jonghyun menyentuh pipinya. "Sifatmulah yang cantik Sekyung.. sifat sabarmu itu.. tapi..," Jonghyun mendorong Sekyung. "Whaa?" "Kamu pesimis_ aku tidak suka dirimua yang seperti itu. Jadilah optimis bersamaku." Jonghyun menatap Sekyung dalam-dalam. Sekyung pun memberanikan diri untuk mencium Jonghyun. "Saranghae..," katanya disela ciumannya. Jonghyun hanya terseyum dan membalas ciuman Sekyung. "Kau pintar juga menggoda namja, hah?" Goda Jonghyun. "E-eh? Kau jahat :(( memang kau anggap aku apa?" Tanya Sekyung. Jonghyun memeluknya erat. "Aku hanya bercanda, babo.. sudah jangan dipikirkan lagi^^ maukah kau pergi bersamaku?" Jonghyun mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum. Sekyung mengangguk dan menyambut uluran tangan itu.

.

FIN

.

* * *

.

Chapter 3—I'm a Loner..

.

Hai.. namaku Jessica Jung. Aku adalah anak dari pemilik St*****ks Coffe yang terkenal di seluruh dunia. Aku dipaksa untuk menikah dengan seseorang yang belum pernah kukenal.. aku tidak menyukainya! Ayahku memang tidak bisa dilawanT_T.

Aku dijodohkan karena aku tidak cantik. Tidak ada yang menyukaiku. Aku seperti jerapah tanpa daging. Aku terlalu kurus dan terlalu tinggi. Huh _..

"Aku tidak suka dijodohkan! Huuh! Aku benci perjodohan!" seruku dengan suara tinggiku. Tiba-tiba seorang namja cantik berjubah putih menyambutku sambil berkata, "Apa kamu mau kupermak jadi cantik? Kamu mau jadi yeoja yang dilihat banyak orang?" Tanya namja itu. "Aku mau! Aku mau! Tolong ajari aku..,"

JRENGG!

Dalam sekejap kedipan, aku sudah ada di sebuah ruangan. "Dimana ini? Aku dimana?" "Kamu ada di studio kami." Demikianlah namja itu berkata. Namja itu mencium tanganku, sekejap aku bisa membayangkan bahwa aku seperti putri… "Namaku Key. Aku adalah pakar cintamu. Aku akan membuatmu disukai saat perjodohanmu tiba." "A-Apa? Darimana kau tahu..," aku belum selesai bicara tapi sudah didorong untuk duduk. "Apa yang harus kupermak dulu ya.. ;) ah, bajumu dulu saja!" Key langsung menyiapkan balloon dress berwarna pink pucat. "Aku yakin kau cocok dengan ini." Didorongnya diriku yang kurus ini ke dalam kamarpas, dan dia menunggu diluar. Aku mencobanya dan aku tersentak. Aku terlihat lebih pendek dan lebih.. cantik..

SREKK.. aku membuka tirai kamar pas itu.

"HMH.. sudah kuduga kau akan menjadi sangat cantik. Pakailah sepatu ini," Key mengambilkan flat shoes yang berwarna senada dengan gaunnya itu. "Yeppeo..," satu kata yang namja itu lontarkan padaku. Dia seperti ibu peri yang benar-benar menolongku.. "Gomawo Key.. terima kasih atas bantuanmu..," kataku penuh semangat. "Dengan ini tugasku sudah selesai/ selamat tinggal. Aku yakin kita akan bertemu lagi^^," kata namja itu lalu..

Dia menghilang.

Entah kenapa.. saat dia hilang.. hatiku jadi sakit..

Ternyata.. aku menyukainya pada pandangan pertama..

.

Buru-buru aku pulang, karena calon suamiku akan datang malam ini. Ayah menyambutku dan menyuruhku untuk cepat-cepat duduk di kursi restoran itu. Dan.. akhirnya namja itu datang. Seperti apa ya mukanya.. aku berharap mukanya mirip dengan Key!

TAP! TAP!

"Ternyata.. kita memang jodoh ya.. Jessica.. aku tahu kita akan bertemu lagi..," kata namja itu. Aku menoleh ke belakang. Dan tanpa kusadari.. air mataku jatuh.

Namja itu benar-benar Key.

Aku langsung berlari, menghambur ke pelukan Key. "Aku sudah tahu siapa yang akan dijodohkan denganku.. jadi aku harap kau tidak marah ya..^^," kata Key padaku. Dia mencium keningku yang membuat ayah tersentak, juga ayah Key yang ternyata memang mengetahuinya.

.

FIN

.

* * *

.

Chapter 4—Pleasant Style

.

"Hei! Ayo kesini! Aku membutuhkanmu babo!" seru Ryeowook pada teman masa kecilnya, Yuri. "Huh.. kau tidak bisa sabaran dikit apa? Kau pikir aku tidak capek mengerjakan semua ini? Aku kan yeoja!" keluh Yuri pada Ryeowook. Yuri menyukai namja tinggi itu, tetapi Yuri tidak menyukai sifat namja itu. Dia tidah bisa membedakan namja dengan yeoja—semuanya selalu diperintah olehnya. Gara-gara itu.. rambut Yuri jadi rusak akibat panas matahari. Kuku-kuku yuri jadi lambat tumbuh karena selalu patah akibat barang-barang berat yang selalu dibawanya.

"Huwee.. aku mau jadi yeoja sebenarnya agar Wookie menyukaiku..," kata Yuri sesengukan. Dalam sekejap mata.. muncullah namja tinggi berjubah putih. "Kau mau jadi cantik?" Yuri mengangguk. Namja itu pun menyuruhnya menaiki motornya. 'Motornya juga putih.. dia benar-benar namja..,' batin Yuri dalam hati. Lalu Yuri naik motor itu dan memeluk namja itu erat-erat karena baru pertama kalinya dia naik motor.

.

Sesampainya di suatu tempat..

"Wa? Ini dimana?" Tanya Yuri. "Studioku. Oh, ya. Namaku Minho." Kata namja itu. Yuri hanya mengangguk-angguk. "ayo, pertama-tama biar aku permak kukumu." Minho pun menariknya ke tempat di studio itu.. tempat manicure.

.

Minho benar-benar ahli dalam me-manicure kuku Yuri. Yuri sangat menyukainya. Dan 2 jam pun berlalu..

"Oke.. selesai," kata Minho singkat. "Wah.. kelopak sakura..," kata Yuri berdecak kagum. "itu untuk jimat cintamu, Yuri. Sekarang pergilah, temui Ryeowook itu," kata Minho. Yuri pun mengangguk dan segera menuju Ryeowook. "Anneyong Wookie^^ mianhae lama.. aku tadi mencari sesuatu..," kata Yuri, tetapi tiba-tiba Ryeowook mendekat. "Kau mencari barang atau melakukan ini? Huh! Oke deh. Aku tolerir soalnya kukumu sangan indah." Lalu dia pergi meninggalkan Yuri. "Teheehee.. aku harap Ryeowook tetap melihatku sebagai yeoja..," kata Yuri, lalu melangkah mengikuti Ryeowook.

.

Keesokan harinya..

"Bantuin angkat dong!" kata Ryeowook pada Yuri. Yuri yang lupa kalau kukunya dimanicure Minho kemarin, mengangkat kardus itu dan..

KLEK.

Kukunya patah!

"Aigo! Aww! Appo..," kata Yuri. Kukunya terus mengeluarkan darah. Dia segera berlari menuju studio itu.

.

"Wah.. patahnya parah.. akan kuperbaiki ya..," kata Minho. Dia menyentuh tangan Yuri.. yang membuat Yuri merona. Minho bergetar, lalu akhirnya berkata," aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi..," Minho memeluk Yuri. "Saranghae Yuri.. aku tidak bisa menahan perasaanku lagi..," Ryeowook masuk ke studio rahasia itu, melihat Minho memeluk Yuri. "Heh. Setidaknya.. kau sudah mendapatkan jodohmu, Yuri. Dia itu kembaranku, Yuri.. dia Choi Minho, kembaranku." "a-pa.. tunggu sebentar.. apa yang kau maksudkan itu.. Minho pura-pura jadi kau dulu?" Tanya Yuri. "Ne, Yuri.. karena hyeong tidak mau kau sedih saat dia di rumah sakit dulu itu.. aku disuruhnya untuk menggantikannya menjadi dia.. dan namja itu adalah aku Yuri..," Yuri menghentikan kata-kata Minho dan menciumnya. "Geundae Minho.. cukup. Aku menyukaimu.. puas?" Tanya Yuri sirik, menggoda Minho. Minho pun membalas ciuman Yuri.

.

FIN

.

* * *

.

Chapter 5—Sweet, Sweet Honey

.

"Wah? Keren-keren ya mereka..," kata Victoria, eonni dari 4 adiknya yang aneh-aneh. "Hah? Mana mana? Aku mau lihat!" seru Luna. "Uwaa.. Key, Onew, Jonghyun sama Minho keren.. tapi siapa satunya ya?" kata Sulli. "Ada apa sih eonnideul.. kok ribut amat?" Tanya Krystal yang baru saja datang. "Hih, kamu lagi datang ke sini! Ngapain sih ikut-ikutan kita? Maknae tapi kok yang paling jelek.. hish, jijik. Kau tidak perlu melihat Love Expert dari SHINee's Salon, hehe.. buat apa yeoja jelek sepertimu melihatnya?" kata Amber tajam. Krystal yang nyaris menumpahkan air matanya langsung menuju ke kamar.

.

"Hiks.. apa yang salah dengan diriku.. aku memang adik tiri.. tapi kenapa mereka membenciku..," isak Krystal. Tiba-tiba.. ada namja tinggi berjubah putih muncul di hadapannya. Krystal pun kaget. "Si-SIapa kau? A-apa yang terjadi? Aku dimana?" tanay Krystal yang tiba-tiba ada di ruangan yang penuh wewangian. "Aku Lee Taemin, yang akan membuatmu cantik. Aku adalah pakar cintamu. Sebenarnya akan ada pesta malam ini, kalian sekeluarga diajak, tapi noonadeul-mu berencana tidak akan mengajakmu," kata Taemin. "Ya ampun.. aku harus apa?" "Aku akan mengubahmu menjadi cantik, noona." Taemin pun memulai pekerjaannya. Pekerjaan yang memakan waktu seharian penuh.

Dan akhirnya…

"Huft.. selesai." Krystal membuka matanya. "Apa… apa ini aku? Ini benar-benar aku?" Tanya Krystal. "ya. Itu adalah kamu. Dirimu yang sebenarnya. Ayo, kuantar ke pesta itu," kata Taemin yang mengambil kunci motornya, lalu mengantarkan Krystal.

.

Setelah sampai..

"Pergilah.. pekerjaanku sudah selesai.. selamat tinggal..," kata Taemin, yang merasa sangat sedih karena dia akan meninggalkan Krystal. Krystal tidak bangkit dari motor itu. "… kau kenapa, Noona? Katanya kau ingin menunjukkan bahwakamu can-" Krystal dengan sigap mencium Taemin. "Aku menyadari sesuatu, Taemin." "Dan apakah itu noona?" "Aku.. aku menyukaimu.. kau yang membantuku jadi seperti ini. Aku harap kau mau berdansa denganku di dalam, biar eonnideul-ku tahu, bahwa kau milikku, Taemin," kata Krystal pelan. Taemin tersenyum, kemudian mencium noona itu. "Bagaimana kalau disini saja, ha?" goda Taemin. "Hah? Di atas motor? Kau gila ya?" kata Krystal lalu memukul-mukul dada Taemin pelan. Mereka pun berpelukan di bawah bulan purnama yang bersinar indah.

.

FIN

.

* * *

**oke deh!**

mind to RnR?


End file.
